Alright after all
by x Bluebell Flames x
Summary: Just a day in the life of Charlie and Draco. They have their rough moments like any other couple, but that doesn't stop them from loving each other as best as they can.


A/N: Hello! It's been years since I've posted anything here. I'm more of a reader of fan fiction not a writer, but I find that this pair is so underrated. Sorry it's so short, I'm working my way up to writing some more longer ones with an actual plot. This was just a tester to see if people would like it etc. I love this pairing so much so if there are any Charlie/Draco fans out there, please get in touch as they definitely need more stories!

This hasn't been edited so I'd greatly appreciate if anyone would comment their thoughts and opinions/criticisms as I want to get into publishing my own original fictions in the near future so any help is welcome!

* * *

Draco stumbled through the door to his flat a good few hours later than he had hoped. He tiredly hung his coat up on the nearby coat stand and dragged himself upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his lover.

He was pleased to see Charlie already in the bed they shared, silently reading a book. The older man looked up at the sound of his entrance.

"Hello love," He smiled warmly and put away his book and glasses. "You're late today. I thought you'd never make it back tonight," he chuckled softly and patted the bed beside him. Draco gladly jumped up onto the bed and sprawled messily next to Charlie.

"Bad day?" Charlie asked. He curled an arm protectively around Draco.

Draco snuggled closer into the older man's warmth and sighed heavily. "Just a long day," he replied, "especially when you're not there." Charlie smiled and pulled him closer. Draco fitted perfectly into the crook of Charlie's arm, and the two of them laid there contentedly for a while, before they both fell soundly asleep.

#

Draco didn't sleep well that night. Plagued with night terrors, he lay on his back and stared up at the blank ceiling. The memories of his past haunted him. The final battle, the torturing and the pain on the faces of the ones he loved. Draco could never forget that. He turned his head and saw Charlie sleeping peacefully, his face so close to his own that Draco could smell his breath every time he exhaled. He turned back to look at the ceiling and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

Letting out a shaky breath, Draco peeled off the covers and quietly slipped out of bed. He padded barefoot to the bathroom they shared, and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Dark circles were visible under his eyes, which was quite a contrast to his pale skin. His cheekbones were drawn in, giving him a very defined jaw line, but also making him look even scrawnier than he was. He wondered how Charlie even saw anything in him in the state he looked. Draco rubbed his eyes fiercely, making them red and sore.

Turning on the cold tap, Draco soaked his hands in the water until they were numb and leaned his head against the mirror, closing his eyes. It wasn't until he heard footsteps approaching that he realised he had been lost in thought. The tap turned off and warm hands enveloped his freezing ones. Draco opened his eyes at the feeling and looked up into Charlie's soft gaze.

"Hey," Charlie murmured, his eyes filled with warmth and worry as he cupped Draco's petite hand in his much larger one, kissing it softly.

"Sorry," Draco whispered, refusing to meet Charlie's eyes, "I didn't mean to wake you." Charlie pulled him into a strong embrace, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"You didn't," he kissed his neck lovingly, "the bed didn't feel right without you in it."

"Sorry," Draco apologised again, seeking warmth and comfort the hug.

"You promised to come to me first," Charlie said softly into Draco's hair, "before you hurt yourself." He sighed as the boy in his arms stiffened and tensed a little in his arms. "Draco, you can't avoid the subject forever."

"It's easier this way," Draco replied so quietly Charlie almost didn't hear him, "when I'm all numb." He sounded so lost that Charlie squeezed tighter in the hug.

Draco tried to draw back and gain his personal space again, but Charlie refused to let go. Instead, he hoisted Draco from the ground and lifted him further into his arms. Draco saw no point in resisting now, so wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist for better support.

"You're getting lighter each time I do this." Draco chose not to respond, favouring to kiss Charlie lightly on the cheek.  
"Was it the nightmares again?" the older man asked. He could feel the motion against his neck as Draco did nothing but nod and he sighed.

Charlie moved them both back to the bedroom and gently laid Draco back down on the bed and sat down along side him.

"I won't ask if you want to talk about because I know you won't, but I'll keep saying it no matter how many times it takes for you to understand. I will always be here if you ever decide you want to." Charlie kissed him lightly and lovingly. "Come on, we can still get a few more hours of sleep before the morning."

#

The next morning Draco awoke to an empty bed. He tensed at the thought of being alone, but the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen soon eased his worry. They had been dating for several months now, yet Draco still felt anxious that one day he'd wake up and Charlie would be gone; moved onto someone bigger and better. The eight-year age gap didn't bother either of them much. Draco liked having someone strong and protective around, and Charlie just liked having someone special worth protecting. Though their relationship was frowned upon by most of their friends and family, the couple were still going strong.

When Draco had readied himself for the long day ahead at work, he plodded into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight. Charlie was facing away from him, so he couldn't see his lover's face, but he could see the back of a short apron tied up over his sleeping pants. It was always a good day when Charlie cooked.

"Hey, love," Charlie greeted him as he entered the kitchen, "I've made your favourite." Draco smiled at him, and Charlie grinned goofily back, the events of last night almost forgotten. Draco kissed his boyfriend lovingly, and Charlie returned it eagerly.

Draco pulled away before things got too carried away, much to Charlie's discretion and he pouted at his young lover. He placed a full plate of fatty fry up on the table in front of Draco, looking pleased with himself.

"Eat up!"

Draco did so happily, and thanked Charlie before he had to go. As he walked out the door and said goodbye, he smiled to himself. Life really was a million times better with Charlie around. Maybe he'd be alright after all.

* * *

A/N: Hope it wasn't too short and boring! Please, please, please leave a review of what you thought :)

Any Charlie/Draco fans please get in touch with me!


End file.
